


My Ride or Die

by Dekka



Series: In Love and Annoyance Fic Series [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, pain meds, shoulder injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekka/pseuds/Dekka
Summary: Auston's as in love with Mitch as he is annoyed.AKA: Auston's shoulder injury ends up being a well-disguised pain in the ass





	My Ride or Die

“Matty, _please_.”

Mitch is pulling out all the stops- his eyes are wide, his lower lip wobbling- but still, Auston’s doing his best to look unimpressed. 

“Really?” He asks, seeming to look right through all one hundred seventy pounds of his boyfriend. 

But Mitch wont take no for an answer, spreading out his arms to block even more of the tv screen. 

He’s as annoying as he is persistent. 

To delay the inevitable, Auston’s head falls back against the couch, his eyes searching the ceiling for patience he doesn’t have. 

“If you’re not gone in two seconds,” he threatens, his tone just low and daunting enough that he hopes it forces Mitch to learn some self preservation and _run_.

On screen he can hear his character die, the controller vibrating in his hand to confirm what he already knows. 

He’s going to kill Mitch. Babcock can fucking deal with it. Hell, he’ll probably understand. 

“Aus, we haven’t gone out for drinks in like a week,” Mitch whines. 

If Auston’s shoulder wasn’t in a sling right now he swears Mitch would be three minutes into the deadliest choke-hold known to man. He wouldn’t even stand a fighting chance. Even injured, Auston knows he could get the job done. 

“I can’t even drink on my painkillers,” he reasons, since all else has failed. 

Mitch scoffs at the response, throwing his weight down carelessly next to Auston, jostling them both as they settle. 

By some miracle, Auston doesn’t feel any pain and also doesn’t fucking clobber Mitch with his controller. 

“Leave,” he groans, begging, but he only gets a lap-full of Mitch instead, his boyfriend crawling closer to dispense his head on his thigh. 

“Babcock told me to make sure you were okay,” Mitch tries, his features overly innocent. 

Auston shoves at his head, but all it results in are his fingers being tangled in the strands of Mitch’s hair. 

If he had any self control he wouldn’t keep petting at Mitch’s head. 

“If we went out I bet you wouldn’t be so crabby,” Mitch sighs. 

Half-way through making Mitch’s hair into a mohawk, Auston’s hand freezes, his eyes rolling, and in response Mitch hums under him to keep going, leaning further and further into his hand until Auston’s forced to continue petting at him like some comfort-deprived puppy. 

Now that he’s started up again, Mitch hums, happier, stretching out and curling further into his lap.

“Shouldn’t _you_ be taking care of _me_?” Auston asks while calculating exactly how much upper body force it would take for him to push Mitch to the ground. 

The odds aren’t in his favor, but still, Mitch would probably get the hint then. 

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but I’m pretty sure it was _me_ who blew _you_ last night?” 

Auston glares down at him, but Mitch is already blinking up innocently at him, his smirk proud. 

“I was high on the pain meds, I barely even remember it,” Auston lies, finding the will to actually push Mitch to the floor now. He can feel the blush taking over his face. 

From too many injuries he’s found out the hard way that some drugs get him going. It’s never been a problem until he started dating Mitch, who never minded when taking care of him went a step further. 

Just the memory of last night, sitting back, spacey and unable to feel the throb of his shoulder as he watched Mitch work a hand between them, has him shifting, hot under the collar. 

The drugs make it hard to feel connected to his body, and even harder to come, but there’s something in that too that makes him love it. Like getting off isn’t the real end game, like they’re just doing it to do it, Mitch working him over for what feels like hours until he can finally get to where he's ready to come. 

Pushing Mitch to the floor was a bad idea. He only has to crawl forward a step to be back between the cradle of Auston’s legs. 

“Do I have to remind you?” He teases, groping Auston as he works his other hand to the button of his jeans. 

Auston has just enough brain cells remaining to push Mitch’s hands away. 

“I’m not going out tonight,” he repeats, firm, grabbing Mitch’s arm to haul him back up onto the couch. Still, Mitch ends up half in Auston’s lap, his head leaned on Auston’s uninjured shoulder. 

“I can’t believe you just turned down a blowjob,” he grumbles, managing to sound actually impressed. 

Honestly, Auston’s surprised too, but a favor from Mitch means a favor owed, and he really doesn’t want to go out tonight. 

To shut him up, Auston pulls Mitch closer, burying a kiss in his hair to end whatever debate they’ve touched on. 

They don’t have many moments of uninterrupted silence, but they manage to hold onto one now as they hold onto each other. 

“Sorry I’m like this,” Mitch whispers, eventually breaking it. 

Annoyed, Auston shoves him, letting Mitch fall back against the cushions. 

“Shut up, like what?” He asks, offended on Mitch’s behalf. 

His boyfriend manages to actually look embarrassed for once, waving his hand around to try to imply the energy around him, “I’m all sporadic. It’s only been a couple days and I’m already getting cabin fever when I’m supposed to be taking care of you.” 

Mitch actually looks upset about it, so Auston tries to take it seriously. Unsure, he answers, “I mean, when I asked you to be my boyfriend I kind of knew what I was getting into?” 

Mitch glares him down, kicking at his legs, “you’re such an asshole,” he complains, not stopping until Auston uses his last remaining uninjured appendage to hold him down. 

“I mean, I know you get like this,” he says, quick, trying to make amends, “But it’s one of the reasons I like you. You don’t settle unless held down.” To emphasize his words he presses down where he’s still holding Mitch’s kicking ankles against his thigh. 

He gets a suggestive eyebrow wiggle in reply, Mitch laughing as he tries harder to squirm away. For once he wins, Auston unable to hold him still with only one hand. 

Unsurprisingly Mitch doesn’t go far, tugging Auston with him until they’re both laid down on the couch. He at least does it carefully, making sure Auston’s shoulder never so much as brushes the back of the couch. 

“I mean it, Mitchy,” Auston promises, once they settle. 

Mitch has started up his own round of comforting, his nails raking a path up and down the small of Auston’s back. Just the feel of it has Auston shivering, hiding his face in Mitch’s chest as his eyes flutter against the movement. 

“You like me because you can hold me down?” Mitch teases, being purposely obtuse. 

Auston goes through the trouble of craning his neck just to glare at Mitch. “No, stupid. I like that you always want to be doing something or experiencing something.” 

As he says it the words hit him. 

Auston likes that Mitch is like that because he’s not. He’d stay in all day if he could, wallowing in self pity or letting himself relax into the safety of his bed, and Mitch doesn’t let him do that, pushing him out of his comfort zone. Today’s the former of the causes, Auston left nursing his injury with pity.

“I wont push you today,” Mitch relents, “but seriously, you’re in a funk and I can’t be walled-in for another day. So can we please do something tomorrow?” 

Auston agrees to give in easily, overcome by just how lucky he is to have Mitch. 

“Of course,” he promises. 

He doesn’t even complain as his x-box game is forfeited, Mitch taking over their Netflix account to find them a movie. 

By the time How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days starts playing, Auston’s too tired to start up another fight. If he wont go out, the least he can do it sit through this movie for the thousandth time. He’ll be asleep soon, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments feed the writer!
> 
> If you have any ideas for similar short writings for this pair or others let me know in the comments :)


End file.
